IBC-13’s New Primetime Schedule With The Premiere of ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’
February 13, 2017 From the classic 80s soap opera Anna Liza originally starring Julie Vega aired on GMA in the early 80s (1980-1985) and the 2013 version of the soap opera (retitled Annaliza) with Andrea Brillantes, aired on ABS-CBN and running for nearly a year (2013-2014). Now, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services unveiled the well-loved soap opera made a comeback with a new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the curriculum-based family drama series featuring Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up and the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias playing the title role as a high school classmate, will premiere later tonight at 7:45 p.m. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Full Trailer: Starting Monday, February 13 on IBC Primetime Ang Dating (Video) Being IBC-13’s traditional drama series/soap opera/teleserye in the primetime slot with the family and school-oriented storyline because of the creator of the soap opera Ray Benedicto and Raynee Salgado, and the director of the original soap opera Gil Soriano, Hanggang Kailan Annaliza? is a heartwarming story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenager whose known for having an angelic face with a good smile, an innocent eyes, a long beautiful hair and a high school uniform. Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person as she pray infront of Sto. Nino statue. She is a high school classmate as she determined throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring toward when she tired and achieved. As a tradition of watching heavy local dramas at night, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will be under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr. The curriculum-based soap opera will also feature Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz, Alwyn Uytingco and Fred Lo, along with Hiro Volante, Rowell Santiago, Princess Punzalan, Renz Aytona, Angelina Cruz, Denise Canlas, Luz Fernandez, Markki Stroem, Vickie Rushton, John Regala, Nina Jose, Kyle Banzon, Franchesca Salcedo, Fenech Veloso, Yves Yamio, Melissa Ricks and Dino Guevarra. It will be written by Jimuel dela Cruz and Maria Nikki Jane Bunquin, and directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon. Counting the three other teleseryes on Hapon Ang Dating and the late-morning series Lara Laura, IBC-13 remained as a total of six teleseryes every weekday, further demonstrating the network’s depth, creativity and financial capabilities. Their initiatives resulted in the ‘Noontime Ang Dating’ ‘Hapon Ang Dating’, ‘Primetime Ang Dating’ and ‘Weekend Ang Dating’ blocks. With the premiere of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? on Primetime Ang Dating, IBC-13 decided to revamp their weeknight primetime programming lineup opposite ABS-CBN and GMA’s teleseryes. The new weekday primetime lineup as it follows: :5:30 pm – Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? :8:30 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :9:15 pm – City Hunter :10:00 pm – TreseBella: Amor de Barrio :10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited :11:00 pm – News Team 13 As part of the network's aggressive porgramming in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry, 7:45 p.m. to 8:30 p.m. on Monday to Friday and 7:15 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. on Saturday will be purely dominated by IBC and Secarats-produced programs (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? and Iskul Bukol). While IBC-13 focusing on the curriculum-based dramas featuring the female teen stars as a high school classmate, like The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega (High School Life), Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? marks the third curriculum-based drama of IBC-13 for public high school since the first ever Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) and the top-rating afternoon curriculum-based teleserye High School Life, and the second primetime curriculum-based teleserye on the network's primetime block. With the new primetime slot, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? will be the first slot after Express Balita, after which the phenomenal primetime superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell will move to the second slot at 8:30 p.m., took over the timeslot vacated by IBC-13 and Secarats-produced romantic primetime teleserye You Light Up My Life, whose finale episode this Friday, February 10. For Jhazmyne, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? marks the first project of Bida Best 2016 first runner-up as a female teen star. This primetime curriculum-based drama geared towards as a high school teenager, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? premieres tonight, February 13 (Monday), and airs weeknights at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13 Primetime Ang Dating.